


The Hunters Are Confused

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13





	The Hunters Are Confused

It had been a couple hours since they had first arrived to speak with Diego. It had been an… interesting conversation to say the least. In fact, the entire evening had been interesting. First, they had gotten that weird message to meet in the middle of the woods. Then they reunited with their old friend, now Alpha, Matthew and his werejagaur wife, Blair, before they met the Druid, Robyn, and her partner Shawn, who sent the message. And finally, they end up at a bar, chatting with the demon that owned it about the disappearances in town. So, they were thoroughly confused at this point. Derk and Cody were still standing in the Black Ichor bar, going over what had happened. The others had left already. It was late and they had to rest to continue the search for their friends.

Derk and Cody on the other hand weren’t ready to leave just yet. The others seemed fine to just believe what Diego had said. But they didn’t trust him. They had dealt with demons before. And demons didn’t play nice. They were dangerous liars and tricksters. They had once been called in to deal with a demon once, and Cody ended up getting possessed, which was an adventure in of itself. So, of course, they weren’t taking any chances with Diego, since lives were on the line. All though, he seemed genuine and helpful. It was time for their own interrogation.

“Are we really doing this?” Cody asked in a quiet voice. “Are we really going to basically interrogate the demon? I don’t exactly have the best track record with demons. The last one left a bad taste in my mouth.”

Derk sighed. “I know. But we can’t take the chance he’s lied through his teeth. Our friends and those people’s lives are on the line.”

Cody nodded hesitantly and sighed. “Yeah, alright.”

Derk patted him on the shoulder before he started walking back over to the table Diego was still sitting at with Cody right behind him. Diego was relaxing in his chair, his feet up on the table, nursing his drink in his hands. Derk and Cody sat back down in front of him, which prompted Diego to look up at them. He smiled, any demonic features were gone. Cody felt a shiver down his spine. Diego’s eyes glanced over at him for a moment, most likely picking up on said shiver, which prompted another shiver to run down his back. Diego smirked slightly, before turning his eyes back to Derk.

“Is there something you want, gentleman?” Diego asked with an innocent smile.

“I want you to cut the crap, Diego.” Derk replied.

“Oh?” Diego asked with a raised eyebrow. “ May I inquire about what your talking about?”

“I don’t believe you’re telling the truth. How are we supposed to believe that you’re genuinely being helpful? Demons are liars, tricksters. All they really want to do is hurt people and get them killed. So, how do we know you didn’t set our friends up to die?”

Diego’s smile faded away as he looked down at his drink he sighed heavily. “I see.”

Derk raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. While Cody remained quiet.

“Derk,” Diego started calmly. “I’ve got nothing to gain from the death of our friends.”

Derk opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Diego raising his hand.

“Robyn is the only Druid in town. She’s the only one who can help people like me if we’re hurt or sick. Matthew and his pack, however small it is, protect this town and everyone in it. Without him, I’m sure things would fall apart. And Blair? You go after her or her loved ones, you might as well say good-bye to the rest of your life. She doesn’t take such things lightly. And as for Shawn, I like him. He’s a good friend.”

Derk’s eyes softened slightly, but he still didn’t believe him.

“So, your supposed to be nice? Is that what your boss wants?”

Diego scoffed. “My boss? I don’t have a boss, Derk. No one tells me what to do. I just do what I want. And I want to help my friends find our missing friends.”

He stared Derk down. He leaned forward, bringing his feet down to the floor with a loud thud, making Cody jump in his seat. Diego’s eyes burned into Derk’s, there was no sign of them shifting… yet.

“Does that quell all your worries and concerns? Or are you going to shoot me with the gun you’re reaching for?”

Derk glanced down at his right hip, and noticed his hand, resting on his gun. He sighed, lifted his hand away from the gun and set his hand on the table. He looked back up at Diego, who looked almost sad now. 

“Are you happy with how your interrogation went?”

Derk sighed and met Diego’s gaze. “Not particularly. We didn’t mean to-”

“No, I get it. You just have to make sure I’m legit, right?”

Derk nodded.

“Well then, I hope I passed your little test.”

“You did. I’m sorry, Diego. No hard feelings?” Derk said as he stretched out his hand.

Diego’s smile returned and he took Derk’s hand and shook it once. “Of course not.”

Cody released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his shoulders relaxed. A small smile crossed Derk’s lips.

“Now, as fun as that was, I think we should all head home and get some rest, agreed?”

Derk nodded. “Yeah.” he replied before he stood up.

Cody stood too, but Diego didn’t move. Cody glanced at him before looking at Derk. Derk turned to him. 

“I’m gonna go get the car. Will you be alright here for a bit?”

Cody looked back at Diego before he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” he replied

Derk smiled and patted his shoulder before heading out the door. Cody awkwardly stood where he was, the minutes ticking by slowly. He didn’t look at Diego, that is, until Diego cleared his throat and Cody turned sharply to look at him. Diego smiled.

“You know, if you need someone to talk to, the bar is always open.”

Cody gave Diego a small nod, just as Derk pulled up outside. Diego gave Cody a small wave, before Cody turned and left. He quickly climbed into the car and Derk drove off. Cody thought about what Diego said. Maybe he could use someone to talk too.


End file.
